


The Warning Note

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Beresford and Drake [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Holmes has received a message warning him to stay away from certain matters.  He deals with it in the way one might expect.





	The Warning Note

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Best" challenge

It was just over a week since Hopkins had been to see us. Amongst the post which had arrived that morning was a hand-delivered envelope. Holmes opened it curiously and then passed the contents over to me.

I read the short note out loud. “If you know what’s best for you, you will forget all about your investigation.”

Holmes gave me his quirky smile. “And what do you deduce from that?” he asked.

“I would say it relates to the matter young Hopkins brought to you,” I replied. “Lady Reginald’s step-son might be threatening you regarding the rings he stole from her, but she would not wish for the matter to become public, so it is unlikely to be him. And the murderer of Lestrade’s body who was killed forty years ago is probably no longer in a position to threaten you.”

“Indeed,” Holmes said. “I suspect Billy Winter was the murderer and he was hanged nigh on thirty years ago. And how do you expect me to react in view of this missive?”

“I would expect you to redouble your enquiries.”

“Watson, your deductions are becoming quite astounding!”

I laughed. “I think anyone who knew you at all would have come to the same conclusion. I am, however, concerned for Hopkins. If they are threatening you, then things could become extremely unpleasant for him.”

“Those are the same thoughts I had, even before the arrival of the letter. I therefore recommended Hopkins request a week’s leave, and, before you say anything about the inspector being unlikely to do so,” he smiled at me, clearly discerning my thoughts, “I asked Lestrade to ensure he did.”

“What did you tell Lestrade?”

“That there were some difficult matters which I anticipated coming to a head shortly, and it would be best if Hopkins were not present.”

“You sound as if you are quite certain of this.”

“Shall we say I have shaken a few trees and I am now waiting for the apples to fall?”

“So the letter came as no surprise to you?”

“None whatsoever. I was expecting something of the sort; although I have to admit the threat seems rather prosaic.”

At that moment there was a knock on the front door, and shortly afterwards we heard Hopkins himself on the way up the stairs. To my surprise when he entered our rooms he was carrying a small suitcase.

“Excellent, Hopkins,” Holmes said. “You will be in plenty of time to catch your train. Take a seat for the moment.” Hopkins sat down and Holmes continued, “Did you have any difficulty with requesting leave?”

“None at all,” Hopkins replied. “I thought there would be objections, but there weren’t any.”

“Yes.” Holmes nodded. “Which rather confirms my suspicions that whatever we are dealing with concerns some of the highest within the police.”

“I am not afraid, Mr Holmes.”

“I know. Shall we just say that some of my methods are a little unconventional and it would be best if you don’t know about them?”

Hopkins laughed. “If that’s what you want.”

“I most certainly do.” Holmes passed Hopkins a large envelope. “In here are the details of the people I would like you to see and the information I require. The matter, as you know, is not a typical police affair, and the majority of the information will be two hundred years old, but it would be of great assistance to my brother and myself to have the details to hand. I have also enclosed sufficient funds to cover your expenses whilst you are away. If you need more I shall expect you to wire me so I can provide them.”

Hopkins began to protest, but Holmes waved his objections away and told him it was time to leave to catch his train.

Once he had gone, I turned to Holmes. “That was thoughtful of you.”

“To a point. But it will serve my purposes well to have some knowledge Mycroft doesn’t have in this matter. And I can rely on Hopkins to not only do a good job, but also present the information in a logical fashion.”

“How much do you have staked on this latest round?”

“Dinner at the best restaurant in London.”

I had to laugh. Holmes and his brother had been arguing about the past histories of various long-dead relatives for some months, and it was typical of Holmes to use the necessity of having Hopkins away from London to give him the ascendance in their dispute.

 


End file.
